Meu irmão
by SailorCullenLennon
Summary: Emmett e Jasper tem uma briga e ela acaba ferindo um dos irmãos, como o resto da família Cullen vai lidar com essa situação? #CONTEM PALMADAS NÃO SEXUIAS, SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.
1. 1- Briga e magoas a solta

_**Ola lindas, mil desculpas, pois a outra historia eu perdi o resto dela então escrevi outra, espero que gostem mesmo. Bjs e aproveite, quero ver bastantes comentários.**_

**Briga e magoas a solta.**

**POV Jasper**

Eu estava em casa sentado no sofá, ler um pouco sempre me fazia bem quando eu estava entediado sem fazer nada. Alice tinha saído com Esme para fazer compras, Edward estava lendo em seu quarto, Rose estava do meu lado vendo Tv e Emmett estava fora de casa. Ok, admito, gosto de ver Bob esponja com a Rose, ela não é que nem o Emmett que fica comentando algo o tempo todo, ela fica bem na dela e isso é ótimo pra mim. Logo ela saiu da sala, peguei o controle e coloquei no Discovery Channel para ver o documentário que eu estava louco para ver, sobre as catacumbas do Egito, eu estava ansioso e quando começou o documentário vi a TV mudar para um canal de lutas.

Automaticamente me virei e vi que era Emmett que tinha mudado de canal e tinha se sentado do meu lado. Se eu pudesse morrer de raiva, eu morreria.

-Qual é Emmett, é minha hora na TV! –Falei e ele não tirou os olhos da luta, como uma pessoa consegue viver vendo só isso? Como o celebro dele não se desintegra?

-Onw maninho, me deixe ver a luta, é Minotauro contra Anderson Silva, e minha hora na tv não vai passar. –Ele explicou mas eu logo arranquei o controle de sua mão, arranquei com tanta raiva que poderia ter levado a mão dele junto.

-Não! É a minha vez aqui! Se vire com o seu horário ou vá assistir pelo seu computador! –Falei mudando de casal e logo ele pegou o controle de minha mão novamente. –EMMETT! –Gritei.

-Eu quero ver a luta! –Ele falou.

-Eu quero ver o documentário! –Falei tentando puxar o controle da mão dele mas ele me empurrava.

Meu sangue subiu. Voei em cima dele e logo começamos numa luta corpo a corpo pelo controle no meio da sala, ele segurava o controle no alto enquanto eu subia em suas costas para tentar pega-lo. Eu posso ser um ótimo estrategista em lutas, mas Emmett é mais fort melhor lutador, por isso meu psicológico não tinha muitas utilidades em uma luta corporal com ele. Eu estava irritado pela tamanha falta de respeito da parte dele, ele sabe que tem os horários designados a cada um de nós e mesmo assim não ligou e mudou de canal sem minha permissão, isso me deixou louco.

-VOCE É EGOISTA! –Ele gritou enquanto me jogava no chão.

-VOCE É IDIOTA! SABE QUE SEU HORARIO É OUTRO E FICA ATRAS DE USAR OS DOS OUTROS! –Gritei.

-É SÓ UM DOCUMENTARIO JASPER!

-MAS EU QUERO VER! É O MEU HORARIO! –Gritei em plenos pulmões e acho que a casa toda escutou meu grito, eu estava tão zangado que era capaz de arrancar o braço de Emmett fora.

-SAI DE CIMA DE MIM JASPER! –Ele gritou quando eu voei nas costas dele como um gato que sobe em uma arvore.

-ME DEVOLVE O CONTROLE EMMETT! –Gritei e ele me jogou contra o chão com uma enorme força que rachou a superfície dele, me levantei no mesmo momento.

-SEU IDIOTA! EU TE ODEIO SEU URSO DO MATO, ME DEVOLVE ESSE CONTROLE! VOCE SABE QUE O PAPAI DESIGNOU OS HORARIOS DE CADA UM E VOCE FICA FAZENDO MERDA COM ELES, SE NÃO GOSTOU DO HORARIO PEÇA PRA ELE MUDAR, MAS NÃO USE DOS OUTROS! –Falei em plenos pulmões.

-HÁ VAI SE FUDER JASPER! VOCE NÃO É MEU IRMÃO MESMO! VOCE NÃO É NEM FILHO DE SANGUE DO PAPAI E FICA FALANDO ESSAS MERDAS! EU QUE TE ODEIO SEU INTELECTUAL IDIOTA! –Oh...ele não falou isso...senti uma pontada de dor, enorme no meu coração e senti meus olhos marejarem completamente.

-EMMETT! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE DISSE ISSO! –A voz da minha mãe soou atrás de mim, não tive coragem de olhar pra ela, corri na velocidade vampiresca para o meu quarto e me tranquei lá.

**POV Esme**

Eu estava voltando com Alice pra casa, ela estava tão animada com as roupas novas que comprou na cidade que não parava de falar no carro. No fundo me sentia feliz por ver ela daquele jeito. Guardei meu carro na garagem onde tem mais 5 carros e ainda faltava a Mercedes do meu marido que estava em plantão no hospital.

Estavamos animadas para mostrar o que compramos aos outros, mas o que eu vi, Jasper e Emmett brigando na sala, na minha sala, meu chão estava rachado, meus vasos estavam quebrados e meu tapete um fiasco. Eu tive vontade de gritar, mas o que eu ouvi logo em seguida me fez engolir o que eu sentia e deu lugar a outro sentimento.

-HÁ VAI SE FUDER JASPER! VOCE NÃO É MEU IRMÃO MESMO! VOCE NÃO É NEM FILHO DE SANGUE DO PAPAI E FICA FALANDO ESSAS MERDAS! EU QUE TE ODEIO SEU INTELECTUAL IDIOTA! –Oh meu Deus, eu não acredito que meus ouvidos ouviram isso, se meu coração batesse ainda ele já teria parado. Vi meu anjinho ficar paralisado com aquilo, meu coração de mãe decidiu falar.

-EMMETT! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE DISSE ISSO! –Gritei o mais alto que pude, logo vi Jasper correndo mais rápido que podia pro seu quarto e a expressão de arrependido de Emmett depois que pronunciou aquelas palavras. Alice começou a chorar e subiu por quarto em passos humanos, ele ainda tentou falar com ela mas ela se distanciou dele, sua magoa era evidente.

Emmett percebeu que magoou Jasper, mas não sabia que isso iria afetar a Alice, e foi isso que o derrubou, ter magoado sua irmãzinha.

-Mamãe eu... –Ele tentou falar mas engoliu as próprias palavras ao escutar o primeiro soluços de Jasper. Oh meu Deus, meu anjinho estava chorando.

O choro de Jasper, quando não é provocado por umas palmadas, é o mais triste de todos. Pois ele não chora por qualquer coisa, a maioria das coisas ele guarda pra si, mas quando a dor é grande ele chora mesmo, com dor, com tristeza e com magoa, fazendo os meus olhos marejarem por vê-lo assim.

-Meu anjinho abra a porta. –Falei batendo na porta do seu quarto que estava trancada, pude ouvir que ele abafava o choro no travesseiro. –Meu amor, deixe a mamãe conversa com você...-Pedi mas ele nada fez, nem se quer levantou da cama.

Eu tenho muita força por ser vampira, então ele iria me perdoar, mas eu soquei a fechadura do seu quarto e abri a porta. A encostei para ter um pouco de privacidade com meu filho, quando me virei vi a cena que acabou comigo, meu Jasper estava de bruços na cama, chorando como uma criança que acara de levar umas palmadas por comer doces antes do jantas.

Lagrimas desceram de meus olhos, andei até ele e me sentei do seu lado alisando seus cachinhos, o motivo pelo seu apelido de anjinho, beijando seu rosto de lado, dando todos os carinhos e os mimos que ele merecia.

-Meu anjinho olhe pra mim. –Pedi carinhosamente ao meu filho, alisando suas costas com amor, ele se virou e se sentou de cabeça baixa mas ainda chorando muito e tentando conter os soluços.

Ele me olhou, seus olhinhos dourados estava marejados em lagrimas, aquilo foi uma facada no meu coração, como aquilo me doía, como ver meu filho daquele jeito me doía tanto. Alisei seu rosto, limpando suas lagrimas com os polegares de modo amoroso, até que ele me abraça, me abraça enterrando seu rosto nos meus seios para abafar o choro.

-Ma-mãe... –Ele falava soluçando como nunca na vida dele, eu o abracei com força, o abracei com toda a minha alma e com todo meu amor, meu Deus, só Deus sabe como eu daria minha alma por aquele menino e ver ele daquele jeito foi de mais pra mim.

-Chore filho, vamos...coloque tudo isso pra fora, não precisa ser forte o tempo todo, não precisa ser um adulto, seja penas um menino, meu menino, meu filho, meu anjinho. –Falando isso o choro dele estrondou, ficou mais alto e mais magoado, eu precisava do meu marido, precisava de Carlisle, precisava de Deus.

Fiquei com ele naquela posição, até seu choro diminuir e ele ficar apenas fungando. Ele enfim adormeceu, nos meus braços, como um bebe, sorri ao ver ele tão sereno aquele jeito. O deitei na cama, tirei seus sapatos e sua calça jeans, a troquei colocando uma calça de moletom nele e o cobri dos pés a cabeça, ele só conseguia dormi assim, todo cobridinho pelo edredom verde. Ele nem se quer tinha jantado, eu sei que ele vai odiar isso, mas não vou acorda-lo para comer, ele esta cansado e já tinha chorado litros de veneno, decidi falar pra Carlisle vir da sangue na mamadeira pra ele.

Sim, todos nossos filhos tem mamadeiras, eles acham que os outros não tem, mas a verdade é que todos tem e sempre pedem segredo quanto a isso, Rosalie e Jasper eram os que menos usavam, mas que ainda sim usavam. Deus me ajudasse, como eu iria contar a Carlisle sobre aquilo?


	2. 2- Deus me ajude

**POV Carlisle**

Eu estava animado, não terei plantão a noite inteira no hospital pelo simples fato de que o movimento no hospital esta baixo, nada de mais, sem casos graves. Eu estava arrumando minhas coisas e colocando meus papeis dentro da minha maleta quando meu celular começa a ligar, vi que era Esme e já atendi sorridente.

-Oi meu amor. –Falei sorrindo e pude ouvir um suspiro do outro lado do telefone, por mais que não precisássemos respirar, já era um abito humano fazer isso.

-Querido, você tem plantão hoje? –Ela perguntou e eu estranhei o tom de sua voz.

-Não minha vida, eu tenho a noite livre. –Falei e nem se quer pude ouvir um sorriso do outro lado, o que estava acontecendo? –Esme, aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntei.

-Eu acho melhor você chegar em casa, assim conversamos com mais calma. –Ela falou e eu levantei uma das sobrancelhas.

-É alguma coisa com as crianças? Quem foi que aprontou agora? –Perguntei com tom de cansado e ela suspirou.

-Quando você chegar em casa nós conversamos. –Ela falou e eu suspirei.

-Ok querida, nos falamos quando eu chegar em casa. Agora tenho que arrumar minhas coisas...te amo. –Falei do modo mais carinhoso que pude.

-Também te amo querido. –Ela falou e desligou o telefone, eu já sabia que era algo com as crianças pelo simples fato dela não ter negado ou confirmado minha pergunta, a pegadinha agora era saber quem tinha aprontado oque em casa.

Guardei tudo na minha velocidade vampiresca, já que era tarde da noite e não tinha muitas pessoas pelos corredores. Logo alguém bate na porta da minha sala.

-Entre. –Falei e pude ver que era Klaus, ele é um velho amigo meu de muitos anos, ele também é vampiro e tive a imensa sorte dele trabalhar comigo, ele acompanhou todas as transformações provocadas por mim, de Edward até Emmett, já que não transformei Alice e Jasper, ele é do tipo de "pediatra" dos meus filhos quando eu não posso consulta-los por mim mesmo, e também digamos que é meu melhor amigo aqui.

-Já vai indo colega? –Ele perguntou colocando a mão nos bolsos do jaleco branco e sorrindo pra mim, sorri de canto sem terminar de guarda minhas coisas.

-Já Klaus, não tenho plantão hoje! –Comemorei erguendo as mãos, quando estavamos sozinhos eu podia fazer palhaçadas, amigos fazem isso com você, na frente dos filhos é um adulto e na frente dos amigos é um pirralho.

-E qual é o problema da vez? –Droga! Maldita visão de acontecimentos momentâneos! Esse dom do Klaus já me deu muita dor de cabeça, não consigo esconder nada dele por isso ele sabe de tudo que acontece.

-Eu ainda não sei, Esme me ligou e pela voz dela não foi nada bom. –Expliquei colocando as pastas na gaveta da esquerda na mesa.

-Hum...vai me contar quando vier amanhã? –Ele perguntou e eu sorri.

-Você já vai saber de tudo mesmo Klaus... –Falei pegando minha pasta.

-Ah, é mais engraçado você falando. –Ele falou e eu sorri por sua observação.

-Que bom que meu problemas familiares divirtam você, agora se me der licença colega, tenho que ir pra casa. –Falei saindo da minha sala e ele estava do meu lado me acompanhando até o estacionamento.

-Até amanhã cara, de um abraço na patroa por mim. –Ele falou e eu arqueei uma das sobrancelhas.

-Você sabe que não farei isso não sabe?

-Eu sei, só queria ver sua cara. –Ele sorriu, mesmo sendo meu amigo, que cara idiota. –Ok, boa noite. –Ele falou dando meia volta e entrando novamente no hospital.

Destravei minha Mercedes e entrei nela, tenho até medo do que vou encontrar na minha casa, mas eu sou o responsável por aquela família, querendo ou não, eles são minha responsabilidade então não tinha o que se fazer.

Dei partida e segui para casa, quando eu ia me aproximando eu pude ver tudo escuro, não estranhei pelo fato de que já era tarde e as crianças já deveriam esta dormindo e minha esposa me esperando no nosso quarto. Abri a porta da garagem e estacionei meu carro la dentro, a fechei e segui até a porta de casa. Ao abrir eu pude notar o silencio, só mesmo as respirações dos meus filhos

Subi em passos leves para não acorda meus filhos, notei que todos os quartos estavam fechados, estavam dormindo de fato. Segui até meu quarto e assim que entrei, vi a imagem de minha esposa deitada na cama com uma camisola de ceda azul, de alças finas e babados em baixo, como uma boneca, minha boneca, coloquei a maleta na cômoda e andei até a cama para beija-la.

Me sentei do seu lado e ela ficou alisando meu braço, ela fazia isso quando algo a preocupava, a olhei com compaixão e perguntei:

-O que aconteceu meu amor?

-Carlisle, preciso falar com voce. –Ela falou isso e eu a fitei.

(...)

Eu não posso acreditar no que meus ouvidos escutaram agora mesmo! Como assim?! Emmett não pode ter tido a coragem de fazer isso! Logo com Jasper! Seu irmão! Companheiro nas lutas! Braço direito nas pegadinha! AHHRRGGGGGGGG! Eu estava disposto a entrar no quarto daquele menino com o cinto na mão para ensina-lo a nunca mais falar algo desse tipo, ainda mais com um de seus irmãos. Se foi na hora da raiva não importa, ele falou e é isso que eu sei! Tirei meus sapatos fumaçando, tirei o cinto e o joguei na gaveta. Afrouxei minha camisa e tirei a gravata, Esme me olhava com compaixão e com pena, eu não acredito que ela passou por isso, ainda mais sozinha!

Passei a mão nos meus cabelos para tentar me acalmar, respirei fundo e levantei minha cabeça fechando os olhos, eu já tinha me acalmado um pouco, mas isso não tirava a minha irritação sobre aquilo.

-Querido, Jasper não jantou, acabou dormindo antes... –Esme falou me tirando de meus devaneios, eu entendia o que ela queria falar. Andei até ela e a beijei no topo da testa e sai do nosso quarto em direção a cozinha.

Quando cheguei na cozinha, liguei as luzes e abri o armário de baixo, lá tinha um compartimento secreto onde guardávamos todas as mamadeiras, não sei pra que isso, todos eles tem mamadeira, mas um acha que o outro não tem, ai por vergonha, pede pra mim ou pra Esme esconder a mamadeira. Da até vontade de rir com isso. Cada mamadeira tinha uma cor designada a cada um, amarela era Emmett, verde era Jasper, vermelha era Rosalie, rosa era Alice e azul era Edward.

Peguei a mamadeira verde e a lavei, coloquei-a de lado e peguei um pacote de sangue na geladeira, coloquei um pouco dentro de uma tigela e liguei o fogo para esquentar.

As vezes me pego sorrindo com isso tudo, assim, eu estou aqui na cozinha da minha casa, esquentando sangue para colocar em uma mamadeira para dar pro meu filho. Eu posso nunca ter tido filhos, mas o destino me deu 5 razões para viver, eu daria minha alma para aquelas 5 crianças. São meu bebes, me pergunto se estou errado em trata-los com tantos mimos, mas fazer oque, sou um pai coruja!

Quando o sangue esquentou no ponto certo eu desliguei o fogo e o coloquei dentro da mamadeira. Balancei para misturar e não sair muito groso já que é sangue congelado de vários dias, sempre caço um dia para ter sangue paras os outros dias, assim evita dos meus filhos saírem para caçar o tempo todo.

Subi até o quarto de Jasper, vi que a maçaneta estava quebrada, depois perguntaria sobre isso com Esme. Entrei e encostei a porta, o quarto estava todo escuro, liguei o abajur do lado da cama do meu anjinho e pude ver seus olhos inchados, ele deve mesmo ter chorado rios de veneno, meu Deus, eu ainda não to acreditando nisso. Mas deixei minha raiva de lado, precisava alimentar meu filho, se não amanhã ele acordaria com um apetite para sugar o sangue de um rebanho inteiro. Coloquei a mamadeira no criado mudo e afastei seu edredom, ele estava todo encolhidinho então de vagar eu fui o levantando da cama para poder me sentar por traz dele. Me sentei e o coloquei sentado no meu colo como uma criança, ele nem se quer se moveu, seu sono era profundo de mais pra isso. Tirei a tampa da mamadeira e olhei se ainda estava quente, pois sangue esfria rápido, por sorte ainda estava quente então coloquei o bico na boca do meu filho, deixando em uma posição que ele pudesse beber sem dificuldade.

-Hum...-Ele murmurou, deve ter sido por sentir o liquido morno descendo pela garganta, balancei minhas pernas o ninando como um bebe enquanto beijava sua testa e sua bochecha, eu estava emanando todo meu amor e meu carinho para aquele menino.

-Shhhh...pronto filho, eu tô aqui, eu tô aqui...-Ficava repetindo isso enquanto o balançava de um lado pro outro. –Papai esta aqui anjinho, eu te amo tanto Jasper...tanto, nada vai mudar isso filho. –Falava em seu ouvido, eu sabia que ele escutava, por isso mesmo fiz isso.

O balançava de um lado pro outro até que a mamadeira já tinha secado, coloquei a tampa nela e a coloquei no criado mudo. Fiquei mais um tempo ali, com Jasper dormindo em meu colo, eu o balançava carinhosamente de um lado pro outro, beijava sua cabeça, fazia carinho em seus cachos. Queria passar pra ele que ele era especial, tanto pra mim, como para a mãe e para os irmãos dele. Meu anjinho, meu filho, minha benção. O coloquei lentamente na cama e ele já foi se virando pro lado e se encolhendo. Sorri com seu jeito. O cobri com o edredom e beijei sua testa.

-Boa noite meu filho. –Murmurei pra ele desligando o abajur do seu quarto. Peguei a mamadeira e sai de vagar dali, amanhã seria um dia longo, o pior era, eu estava irritando, muito irritado com Emmett, nem sei o que posso fazer se ver aquele menino na minha frente.


	3. 3- Ignorado e ajudado

**Oie lindas! Obrigada pelos comentários pedindo pra continuar, obrigada mesmo, pois assim vocês me ajudam a querer continuar essa fic que ja esta toda feita na minha cabeça para passar pra vocês. Boas vindas a Gaby 291, Maria Cullen, Guest e um super beijo para Casey Lontivfe. Bom, ja esta ai o cap 3, espero que gostem e comentem bastante. Bjs amadas.**

**POV Emmett**

O dia tinha amanhecido e eu não tinha pregado o olho, como eu posso ser tão idiota? Cara eu falei aqui para o Jazz! Nunca na minha existência eu falei algo desse tipo e o pior, não machuquei apenas o Jazz mas também a Lice, cara a Lice desviou de mim quando eu fui tocar nela. Ela esta com nojo da minha cara e Jasper nem se fala. Quando meu pai souber, isso se não já sabe, vai arrancar minha pele, ele sempre diz _"Se falar coisas duras a qualquer um de seus irmão você vai apanhar. _Me levantei, estávamos no sábado então não iriamos para a escola, fui até o banheiro e fiz a minha higiene, vesti uma camisa de manga longa branca e uma calça jeans. Sai de meu quarto em passos de lesma e desci até a cozinha, minha mãe estava lavando a louça então me sentei na mesa e olhei pra baixo.

-Bom dia mamãe... -Falei o mais educado possível pra ela.

-Bom dia... -Oh! Ela nem se virar para me ver ela fez, ela também esta chateada comigo por ontem, ela já é contra brigas dentro de casa e logo depois que eu falei aquilo pro Jazz...pelo que estou vendo todo mundo vai ficar sem falar comigo por causa disso.

Logo vi papai descendo as escadas ja vestido para ir por trabalho, achei melhor não ter a audácia de falar com ele. Ele passou por mim e foi até Esme e a deu um beijo, permaneci calado o tempo todo, ele passou por mim sem falar uma unica palavra, nem se quer uma bronca ou uma ameaça. Deus como isso dói, eu sei que o que eu fiz é errado mas eles me ignorarem como se eu não existisse era a pior coisa. Me levantei da mesa frustado, sai pela porta dos fundos e fui para a floresta, tinha que descontar minha raiva em alguma coisa, o jeito melhor e o que me deixa longe de encrencas é derrubando as arvores. Devo ter passado umas duas horas ali até acabar me sentando no chão e olhando pro lago a minha frente, aquela cena da briga no momento em que eu humilhei meu irmão não saia da minha cabeça, meu coração doeu quando me lembrei do choro abafado do Jazz em seu quarto depois disso, desabei só de lembrar da Alice desviando de mim ao subir a escada aos prantos em direção a seu quarto.

Como eu queria voltar no tempo para poder mudar isso, mas um vampiro de quase 90 anos deve saber que isso é impossível eu descartei disso da minha mente. Logo senti um cheiro familiar se aproximando, podia ser o papai para acertar as contas do ocorrido por isso fiquei tenso. Mas logo vi que era só o Edward, ele parou do meu lado depois de ter corrido na direção vampiresca até aqui.

-Como você ta cara? -Ele perguntou se sentando do meu lado.

-Pelo menos você não esta me ignorando. -Falei sorrindo meio torto.

-Eu até poderia, mas estou sem vontade de te ignorar. -Ele falou se encostando na arvore.

-Nossa como você é direto. -Falei e ele sorriu.

-Emmett não vou mentir pra você, todos estão chateados, até a Rose.

-É...eu sei...

-E nem queria saber dos pensamentos do Jazz nem da Lice, você morreria só de souber como eles estão. -Ele falou e eu senti uma pontada de dor.

-Cara eu não queria ter dito aquilo... -Falei.

-É mas falou. -Ele cruzou os braços.

-E como esta os pensamentos do papai? -Perguntei e ele olhou pra cima.

-Não tenho como saber, ou ele esta os bloqueando de mim ou esta pensando em outra lingual. ele me olhou logo em seguida.

-E os da mamãe?

-Ela esta chateada. -Ele falou e eu abaixei a cabeça.

-Eu imaginava... -Comentei.

-E então grande urso, o que planeja fazer agora? -Edie perguntou e eu coloquei minha cabeça pra funcionar, durante um bom tempo fiquei ali pensando. -Emmett é pra hoje! -Edward falou irritado.

-EU JÁ SEI! -Me levantei animado e ele me olhou. -Vou fazer de tudo pra agrada-los, tipo, limpar os quartos, lavar os carros, fazer tudo que eles gostem assim eles vão me perdoar e vão voltar a falar comigo! -Falei e ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Você se lembra que da ultima vez que lavou a Mercedes do papai pra agrada-lo você acabou quebrando o retrovisor não lembra? -Ele perguntou cruzando só braços.

-Qual é Edward, ta do lado de quem? -Perguntei com som de irritado.

-Só to lembrando...nem sempre suas ideias inabaláveis dão certo. -Ele falou e eu cruzei os braços. -Mas relaxe que eu posso te ajudar fazendo a cabeça dos outros para desculpar você. -Ele falou e eu não acreditava nisso, Edward me ajudando? Ele ta doente, só pode, esta com febre de 100 graus!

-Ta falando serio? -Perguntei sorrindo e ele se levantou.

-É mas tem uma condição. -Ele falou e eu rolei os olhos, claro que tinha, se não tivesse não era o Edward.

-Claro que tem...fale ai.

-Meu quarto arrumado e minhas lições de casa feitas durante um mês. -Ele falou e eu deixei minha boca cair.

-Ta louco pirralho? Isso é muito tempo! -Falei e ele deus os ombros.

-É a minha condição, se quer que eu te ajude vai ter que fazer isso. -Ele falou, mas que menino folgado, mas eu não tinha outra escolha, ou era isso, ou ficaria sendo ignorado pro resto de minha existência.

-Ok então, você venceu, eu faço, mas é melhor que isso de certo Edward. -Falei.

-Relaxa irmãozão, vai dar certo, você vai ver. -Ele falou, tenho até medo desse Relaxa irmãozão dele, sempre tem algo que dá errado no final dessa conversinha e acaba eu e ele com os traseiros quentes pela mão do papai.


	4. 4- Meu ursinho

**POV Esme**

Eu estava com o meu coração na mão, a duas semanas Emmett falou algo que magoou muito Jasper e esta fazendo de tudo para pedir desculpas, tanto Jasper como Alice não estão falando com ele, Edward ainda se comunica com ele, até Rosalie esta chateada, anda desviando de seus carinhos, de seus abraços, e até Carlisle esta o ignorando, mas só Deusa sabe como meu marido fica ao fazer isso com seu Campeão. Mas ele quer ensinar a Emmett que cada ação tem uma consequência, seja ela boa ou ruim, ele ama aquele menino mais que tudo nesse mundo, mas quer que ele note seu erro antes de conversarem.

Eu estava no meu jardim, limpando a área das rosas quando vi Emmett chegando da floresta, suas rupas eram sujas de terra, parecia que o menino tinha ido caçar tatu com as mãos. Ele passou por mim sem falar comigo, eu não aguentava mais, decidi dar um basta nisso, cansei de ficar sem falar com meu ursinho, cansei de ver ele sozinho sem ninguém para conversar, de se lamentar e de tentar pedir desculpas de todo jeito.

Sai do jardim e coloquei minhas luvas na lavanderia, coloquei meu avental amarelo no balcão da cozinha, peguei roupas limpas e subi até o quarto do meu filho. Entrei e ouvi o barulho da agua do chuveiro, ele deveria esta tomando banho depois de andar pela floresta. Peguei suas roupas sujas e as coloquei no balde de roupa-suja, assim que fiz isso, meu Emmett saiu do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra secando o cabelo.

Ele me viu e eu pude ver em seus olhinhos marejados, ele tinha chorado no banho, oh meu Deus, meu ursinho estava um farrapo, precisando de amor, de alguém, comecei a me sentir culpada por ficar sem falar com ele todo esse tempo, que tipo de mãe faz isso?

-Como você esta? –Perguntei com ar de preocupada e ele abaixou a cabeça.

-Bem, senhora. –Oh, como isso dói, ele falou como se eu fosse sua superiora, como se eu não fosse mais sua mamãe.

Me aproximei dele e ele se encolheu, ele estava com medo de mim? Fiquei pasma com isso, ele nunca teve medo de mim, pelo contrario, sempre confiou em mim, isso era torturante pra mim. O olhei com compaixão e mesmo molhado eu o abracei, o abracei com toda minha alma e com todo meu amor, carinho e proteção. Meu menino logo notou minha ação e retribuiu o abraço, mas logo começou a chorar baixinho com seu rosto enterrado no meu pescoço.

-Não Emmett, senhora não, mãe, eu sou sua mãe meu amor. –Falei alisando suas costas com carinho.

-E-Eu sei... –Ele falou soluçando de vagar.

-Então diga "Bem, mamãe." –Falei segurando seu rosto com amor.

-Bem, mamãe. –Ele repetiu me olhando.

-Segurei sua mão e o guiei até a cama, sentei e o coloquei sobre meu colo, de toalha e tudo. Ele me olhou com olhinhos de filhote e eu sorri.

-Meu filho, eu sei que você sabe que o que fez foi errado, que magoou muito seu irmão e sua irmã...

Comecei a falar e seu choro voltou.

-Meu ursinho, pra que esse choro bobo? –Perguntei o olhando.

-Por que e-eu sei que t-todos estão c-chateados comigo, até a senhora e-estava, sei que o que falei foi errado e por isso me sinto a-assim...-Ele falou.

-Assim como filho? –Perguntei.

-Como um idiota mamãe, um idiota, poxa, até o papai ta me ignorando. –Ele soluçou de novo e eu o abracei.

-Isso tudo vai se resolver meu amor, você vai ver. –Falei sorrindo.

Ficamos ali por um tempinho bem abraçados, até que seu choro diminuiu e só ficou fungando. Me movimentei e ele se ajeitou no meu colo, limpando o rosto com a outra toalha.

-Esta com fome? –Perguntei o olhando com carinho.

-Um pouco. –Ele falou se levantando do meu colo, me levantei logo depois e beijei sua testa.

-Vou esquentar um pouco de sangue pra você ok meu ursinho, vai querer na sua mamadeira? –Perguntei e ele me olhou constrangido.

-Oh mãe, mamadeira não né? Não sou mais criança. –Ele falou com ar de irritado, sorri alto com isso, por mais que ele fale isso, sempre tem aquelas vezes que ele aceita a mamadeira.

-Ok meu menino, eu voltou já, eu te amo. –Falei.

-Também te amo mãe, obrigado. –Ele falou e eu acenei com a cabeça. Sai de seu quarto e fui para a cozinha esquentar sangue pro meu menino, quando cheguei pude ouvir o som do carro do meu marido, ele já estava chegando em casa e eu iria conversa com ele, essa bobagem tinha que acabar de uma vez.


	5. 5- Conversa franca

**Ola lindas, eu queria agradecer o carinho de todas que estão lendo e comentando, muito obrigado mesmo pelo reconhecimento de vocês bom, ai esta o cap 5 para vocês se divertirem, e se tiver alguém que não esta conseguindo ler o cap 4 por favor me fale pelos comentários que tentarei dar um jeito nisso ok? **

**Bjs linda e aproveitem o cap novo!**

**POV Carlisle**

Eu estava chegando em casa depois do meu plantão, não tenho plantão hoje a noite por isso voltei pra casa no final da tarde. Por mais que pareço esta bem, no fundo estou mal, me sentindo péssimo, pelo simples fato de não esta falando com o meu filho. Poxa, ele disse com tamanha brutalidade aquilo para seu irmão, ele sabe que isso é errado e já deve ter se tocado sobre isso, mas eu não quero me precipitar, quero conversar com meu menino quando ele finalmente tiver entendido a consequência do que falou. E não é de hoje que percebo que Edward esta o ajudando, esta fazendo com que todos naquela casa voltem a falar com Emmett, se alguns já não tenham voltado a falar com ele.

Estacionei meu carro na garagem e sai, olhei e vi que estava tudo calado de mais, respirei fundo e entrei em casa. Vi que a luz da cozinha estava ligada e deduzi que minha esposa estava lá, caminhei até a cozinha e Esme estava sentada na mesa e vi que estava esquentando sangue. Me aproximei dela e coloquei minha mão por cima da dela com carinho.

-Boa noite amor. –Falei com um sorriso pra ela.

-Boa noite querido. –Ela falou olhando a revista de decoração em cima da mesa, ela nem se quer me olhou, o que ela tem?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntei curioso, ela não é assim.

Ela se levantou da cadeira em direção ao fogão, parou e cruzou os braços.

-Só a sua pirraça. –Ela falou e eu arregalei os olhos, quem é aquela mulher e o que fez com minha doce Esme?

-Pirraça? –Perguntei colocando a pasta em cima da mesa, pasmo. –Pode me explicar? Eu não entendi. –Falei.

-Você não acha que já esta na hora de parar com essa greve com o Emmett? –Ela perguntou e minha mente brilho, entendi.

-Ah sim...agora entendi o por que disso. –Falei com ar de cansado.

-Por Deus Carlisle, ele é seu filho! Quanto mais tempo vai ficar assim com ele? Um mês? Dois meses? Já sei! Um ano sem falar com ele não é? –Ela estava ironizando como nunca, se eu não a conhecesse bem, não saberia que essa é a forma "mãe protetora" dela.

-Esme, calma. –Pedi carinhosamente a ela.

-Como ter calma vendo meu filho desse jeito, Carlisle ele chora o tempo todo, ele anda mais sozinho do que qualquer outra coisa, até a Rosalie esta sem falar com ele por causa disso. Meu amor esta na hora de por um basta nisso! –Ela falou desligando o fogo e tirando a tigela de cima do fogão.

-Querida eu não estou sem falar com ele por que quero que ele se sinta mal, você sabe que não é isso. –Falei.

-Sim eu sei, mas até quando isso vai durar? Carlisle, fale com ele, converse com seu menino, fazer uma greve com ele só faz ele se sentir mais culpado do que já é, vai fazer ele se sentir um lixo. –Ela tinha um pouco de razão sobre isso, acho que já estava na hora de conversar com Emmett sobre o que aconteceu, depois conversarei com Jasper e com Alice, mas continuar nisso dentro de casa não dá mais.

-Ok querida, você tem razão. –Falei e os olhos dela brilharam como nunca e pude ver um sorriso se formando em sua boca. –Esse sangue é pra Emmett? –Perguntei tirando meu jaleco, ficando só com a camisa social azul e com a gravata.

-É sim. –Ela respondeu.

-Eu vou levar pra ele. –Falei sorrindo.

-Tem certeza querido, eu não sei não... –Ela falou insegura, me aproximei dela segurando sua mão e lhe dando um beijo carinhoso e breve.

-Esta na hora de falar com meu ursinho, deixa que eu levo o sangue pra ele e aproveito para conversarmos. –Falei e ela sorriu me beijando no rosto.

-Então tá querido, vai falar com nosso menino. –Ela falou colocando o sangue em um copo e me dando.

Sorri pra ela e subi até o quarto do meu filho, isso estava pesando em minha mente, eu não estava mais irritado com ele, nem zangado, eu só quero que ele entenda o por que dessa "greve" como diz Esme. Entrei em seu quarto e ele estava sentado na cama, quase deu um pulo ao me ver, ele me olhou assustado, com medo, como se eu fosse tortura-lo ou espanca-lo. Me aproximei dele com olhar de compaixão e estendi o copo pra.

-Toma filho, eu sei que esta com fome. –Falei e ele me olhou pasmo, como se esperasse um tapa por mim, mas sua disciplina iria esperar um pouco mais.

Ele pegou o copo sem falar nada, coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e esperei ele terminar de beber. Em segundos aquele menino já tinha secado o copo o colocando no criado mudo com a cabeça baixa. Peguei a cadeira da sua escrivaninha e me sentei do seu lado da cama, era a hora, íamos conversar.

-Filho, sei que você esta esperando essa conversa tanto quando eu, e sei também que sabe o por que dela. –Falei o olhando com as duas mãos juntas sobre os joelhos.

-Sim senhor. –Ele falou ainda olhando pra baixo.

-Olhe pra mim filho. –Pedi carinhosamente e ele levantou a cabecinha pra me olhar. –A duas semanas, você falou algo errado pro seu irmão o que resultou em na metade da casa chateada com você, falou por mim, pela sua mãe e pelos seus irmão, você não chateou só o Jasper, mas também a Alice pelo fato dela também ser adotada e não ter meu veneno. –Falei e pude ver o sentimento de culpa em seu rosto.

-Eu me sinto péssimo por isso, não era pra ter saído como saiu, era pra ser só uma discursão boba, mas acabou resultando nisso. –Ele falou com uma voz chorosa.

-Emmett tudo o que falamos fica guardado, seja na cabeça ou no coração, Jasper pode demonstrar ser o mais durão dos meus filhos mas quando ele é machucado verbalmente, ele vira uma criancinha, com medo de ser esquecida no supermercado. Feridas no corpo se fecham rápido e cicatrizam rápido, mas feridas no coração, são as piores, pois por mais que se fechem sempre deixam uma marca lá. Emmett, o que falou foi errado, principalmente com seu irmão, eu fiquei louco de raiva quando soube disso, mas fiquei sem falar com você por que queria que você visse como dói a rejeição de alguém que amamos. Foi assim que Jasper se sentiu quando você falou que ele são era seu irmão de veneno, ele se sentiu rejeitado por você. –Falei isso tudo e vi que ele já estava chorando de soluçar.

-Me desculpe papai...eu não queria dizer aquilo. –Ele falou humilde.

-Eu sei que não Emmett, mas falou, e feriu seu irmão. Não é a mim que deve pedir desculpas filho, é a Jasper e a Alice, pois com tudo isso ela também foi afetada. –Falei.

-Eu já tentei muitas vezes, eles não querem nem se quer me ver pai. –Ele falou abaixando a cabeça novamente, eu precisava falar com Alice e com Jasper também.

-Eu sei Emmett, falarei com eles depois. Filho, olha pro papai. –Pedi carinhosamente, mas ele não fez.

-E-Eu não p-posso... –Ele soluçou.

-Por que não filho? –Perguntei me aproximando mais dele.

-E-Estou envergonhado p-papai...envergonhado d-do que f-falei p-pro meu irmão, envergonhado por f-fazer vocês ficarem s-sem f-falar c-comigo... –Ele falou e eu senti um alivio em meu coração, ele finalmente entendeu tudo aquilo.

Me sentei do lado da sua cama e o segurei de vagar o guiando até meu colo, sou bem mais forte do que ele apesar do seu dom ser sua força descomunal. O sentei em meu colo e ele enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço chorando baixinho, comecei a alisar suas costas e seus cabelos carinhosamente, com amor e compaixão. Meu menino tinha finalmente entendido a mensagem que eu quis passar pra ele, isso já era um ponto, meu próximo alvo era fazer Jasper e Alice o desculpar.

-Calma filho, já passou, já acabou tudo isso meu Campeão. –Falei amoroso com ele.

-D-Desculpe... –Ele falou se ajeitando em meu colo, me fazendo ver seu rosto molhado de veneno.

-Filho, agora entendeu tudo o que eu te falei? Tudo que aconteceu? –Perguntei só pra conferir.

-Sim senhor, eu entendi sim. –Ele falou e eu suspirei.

-Que bom que entendeu. –Nesse momento eu o virei de bruços no meu colo, ele me olhou de lado assustado enquanto eu abaixava sua calça e sua cueca juntas, me dando visão daquele bumbum em meu colo esperando por uma boas palmadas.

-Perai papai, perai paizinhoooo –Ele sacudiu as pernas como um menininho.

-Por que você vai levar essas palmadas Emmett Cullen? –Uma coisa dessas não iria passar em branco, ele deveria saber.

-Por que briguei com o Jazz... –Ele falou abrindo um berreiro. –Desculpa paizinho, eu não faço mais, eu juro!

-Não filho, você vai levar essas palmadas por humilhar seu irmão. –Ele sabia o que isso queria dizer.

-Não papai, por favor papaizinho, eu juro, nunca mais papai! –Ele se debateu em meu colo mais forte, mas segurei sua cintura bem forte, ele não tinha como fugir, eu estava calmo, pronto para disciplinar meu menino.


	6. 6- Com amor

**Part Emmett**

Eu sabia que essa hora iria chegar mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas cara, quem é que gosta de apanhar nessa vida? Principalmente quando meu pai esta calmo, quando ele fica calmo significa que ele esta determinado a fazer daquela surra uma coisa historia! Eu já estava me tremendo com antecedência, meu pai tem a mão mais pesada desse mundo quando quer, isso sem falar que não seriam só palmadas...meu Deus, devo dobrar minha língua agora toda vez que eu brigar com algum irmão meu.

Vi sua mão se levantando e fechei os olhos com força.

**PLAFT**! PLAFT***!** Aaaaahhhaaa papaiiiiiiii

Nunca **PLAFT** **papaiiiiiiii

Mais! **PLAFT** **ta doendoooooo

Entendeu **PLAFT** **chega paizinhooooo

Emmett? **PLAFT**PLAFT**** eu entendiiiiiiiii

Nunca **PLAFT**** aaahhhhaaaaaaiiiiiiii

Mais **PLAFT**PLAFT** PLAFT*** **eu não faço maissssssss

Fale **PLAFT** **eu vou se bomzinhoooooooo

Algo **PLAFT**** nunca maisssssssss

Assim! **PLAFT**** pai por favorrrrrrr

Nunca **PLAFT** **ta me machucandooooooo ta doendooooo

Mais **PLAFT** **papaizinhoooooooo aaaaaaaarrrraaaaaiiiiiiii

Humilhe **PLAFT**PLAFT**** desculpeeeeeeee

Seu **PLAFT** **desculpeeeeeeee

Irmão! **PLAFT** **Nunca mais papai, nunca mais!

**PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT***

**PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT***

**PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT***

**PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT***

**PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT***

Se eu ja tava tava chorando? Rios de veneno saiam pelos meus olhos! Céus! Papai estava colocando toda sua força naquelas palmadas, meu traseiro estava em chamas, deveria esta uns 100 graus ali, nunca tinha apanhando desse jeito, e olhe que eu já apanhe varias vezes nesses meus anos de Cullen, na minha primeira semana de Cullen eu já levei palmadas, só pra vocês terem noção.

Ele me levantou de vagar e eu gemi choroso, meu traseiro estava pegando fogo, ele se levantou e começou a desabotoar o cinto da calça. Oh! Agora sim eu iria me arrepender de tudo que falei pro Jazz, eu tremi só de ouvir a fivela do cinto se chocar com a outra ponta enquanto ele o entortava.

-Mão na escrivaninha Emmett. –Papai falou mais que serio, mas como eu tenho uma boca que compensa os dois ouvidos, tiver que rebater.

-Paizinho por favorrr, papai com o cinto não, minha bunda já esta doendo pra caramba papai! –Falei e ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Olhe o palavreado que você escolhe menino, eu já tinha falado, nada de brigas entre irmão e você parecem não me ouvir! Por acaso estão brincando comigo?! –Tremi dos pés a cabeça com aquele tom de voz dele, se fosse humano, já tinha feito xixi nas calças.

-Papaizinhooo não por favor papaiiiii. –Choraminguei.

-Já basta! -Ele perdeu o pingo de paciência que tinha comigo e me segurou pelo braço me virando para a escrivaninha, chorei mais alto ainda quando vi ele levantando o cinto.

**SLAP***AiAiAi papaiiiiiiiiii

**SLAP!***dói papai dói!

**SALP!***eu vou ser bonzinho!

**SLAP!****por favoooooor

**SLAP!*****aaaaaaaiiii

**SLAP!****Papaizinhoooooooo

**SLAP!***aiaiai

**SLAP!****AAAAAAAHHh

**SLAP!****PaaaaaaRAAA

**SLAP!****AAAAAAAAAiiiiiii!

QUANDO** SLAP***ounwwwwww

EU** SLAP!*** aaaaahhhaaaaaaa

FALAR** SALP!***eu vou ser bonzinho!

NADA** SLAP!****por favoooooor

DE **SLAP!*****aaaaaaaiiii

BRIGAS** SLAP!**** ta bommmmmmmmm

EU** SLAP!***aiaiai

QUERO **SLAP!****AAAAAAAHHh

DIZER** SLAP!****PaaaaaaRAAA

NADA** SLAP! **chegaaaaaaaa

DE **SLAP!** **por favoooorrrr

BRIGAS!** SLAP!****AAAAAAAAAiiiiiii!

Minhas pernas estavam bambas, eu estava com o rosto todo molhado de lagrimas e nem se quer me toquei que meu pai tinha parado de me bater, senti ele pegar minha mão e logo me afastei dele.

-Não papai, por favorrr, não me bate mais não paizinhooooo. –Falei no maior nível de medo, ele me olhou com compaixão e deu um leve sorriso.

-Calma ursinho, papai não vai mais bater em você, já acabou. –Ele falou calmo, me puxando de vagar para o seus braços.

Ele me abraçou forte e comecei a chorar alto, molhando toda sua camisa, ele não se importou, apenas me puxou, se sentando na minha cama e me colocando em seu colo de vagar, chorei baixinho quando meu traseiro tocou suas pernas, papai sorriu e beijou minha testa e começou a me balançar de um lado pro outro como seu eu fosse um neném de colo. Eu não consigo ficar zangado com ele, nenhum dos meus irmãos consegue, mesmo depois de uma surra ele demonstra toda o seu amor para com os outros e isso é um fato.

Ele se levantou comigo em seus braços e me deitou de bruços na cama tirando a minha calça e a minha cueca de uma vez.

-Ursinho eu vou chamar a mamãe ok? Ela vai te dar um banho e depois você pode descer se quiser. –Ele falou e eu olhei por cima do ombro.

-Eu não estou de castigo? –Perguntei.

-Não filho, pode sair do quarto. –Ele sorriu me dando um beijo no rosto e logo saindo do meu quarto.

Cara, se eu não tivesse com meu traseiro ardendo eu iria agora atrás do Jasper para pedir desculpas de novo, mesmo que ele não me desculpe, eu preciso do perdão do Meu Irmão, preciso disso, mas antes, preciso de um banho para aliviar o meu traseiro.


	7. 7- Anjinho do papai

_**Meninas, desculpem mesmo a demora desse cap, mas foi tanta coisa esses últimos dias que fiquei meio sem tempo. 1º- Shows do Rock In Rio tomaram todo o meu tempo, especialmente no dia de Bon Jovi e de Iron Maiden que eu fiquei de plantão para conseguir um bom lugar para ver o Jon e o Bruce. 2º Trabalho também não deu folga. 3º Fiquei meio sem ideia mas ja esta tudo bem. Eu queria esclarecer que gosto de fics mais infantilistas mas que curto outros temas mais adultos, se não gosta do meu tema, por favor, procure algo que lhe agrade ok?**_

_**Espero que me desculpem em relação a isso e que curtam bastante esse cap pois estou fazendo com grande consideração pra vocês ok? Não deixem de me dar seus reviews que dão aquela força pra continuar e assim vai, bjs lindas. Bjs**_

_**Cap 7- Anjinho do papai.**_

_**POV Carlisle**_

**__**Chamei Esme para que ela pudesse dar um banho em Emmett, depois daquela surra, um pouco dos mimos da mãe faria bem a ele. Decidir ir conversar com Jasper sobre o que aconteceu, desde o dia da briga que eu não falou sobre aquilo com ele e esta mais do que na hora do meu Major ter uma conversa comigo, principalmente pra me falar sobre essa briga dele e Emmett por um controle remoto, que até o chão da sala afundou por causa disso, eles sabem e eu vivo dizendo que não aceito brigas entre eles dentro de casa, mas parece que eles não aprendem enquanto o traseiro não estiver a premio! Andei pelos corredores da minha casa e ela parecia mais silenciosa que o normal, parei em frente ao quarto de Jasper e bati na porta primeiro.

-Entre. -Ele falou, saiu meio abafado pelo fato de todos os quartos serem forrados. Girei a maçaneta e entrei fechando a porta. Meu filho estava sentado na escrivaninha, provavelmente estudando, me aproximei com as mãos nos bolsos e beijei sua cabeça.

Eu queria falar com ele, Jasper conversa muito pouco e depois daquilo tudo poderia até piorar. Me sentei na cama dele e bati do meu lado.

-Filho, senta aqui. -Pedi e ele me olhou.

-Eu estou estudando pai. -Ele falou e eu o fitei carinhosamente, eu precisava ser leve com ele.

-Vai ser rápido filho, o papai só quer conversar com você e imagino que ja saiba do que se trata. -Falei e ele soltou o lápis na mesa e se levantou de vagar. vindo a se sentar do meu lado, sorri pra ele.

-Até imagino o que o senhor quer falar comigo. -Ele falou abaixando a cabeça.

-Eu sei. -Respirei fundo. -Filho, a alguns dias atras seu irmão falou algo que eu sei que te machucou, e sei que também machucou a Alice. Jasper, não importa, se você tem meu veneno ou não, você é meu filho, meu menino, meu major, meu anjinho, sabe que nada vai mudar isso. Eu nunca vou deixa-lo, nunca vou permitir que nada te machuque aqui dentro dessa casa, da sua casa, e que fique impune. O que o papai esta querendo dizer Jazz é que voce é e sempre sera meu filho, o que o Emmett falou, até ele mesmo me disse que esta arrependido, você conhece ele melhor do que ninguém e sabe como ele fica quando sente culpa, você ja deve ter percebido isso. Ele passou a ser mais sozinho filho, passou a fazer de tudo para nos agradar e a pedir desculpas toda hora. Eu entendo Jasper que o que ele te disse te magoou, mas ja passou, ele ja foi punido a contento...-Expliquei e ele ja estava com a cabeça baixa na segunda frase que eu tinha falado, como aquilo dói, saber que meu filho se machucou e eu esta fazendo de tudo para sarar essa ferida.

-Por causa do que ele disse eu não tive mais paz comigo mesmo, comecei a me sentir um intruso dentro de sua casa. -Ele falou isso e eu senti uma pontada de irritação.

-Jasper, olhe pra mim. -Pedi um tanto severo e ele me olhou, seus olhos estavam marejados de veneno e eu amoleci ao ver meu anjinho daquele jeito. -Essa casa é a SUA casa, tudo o que é meu é seu também por que você é meu filho! -Falei e ele se encolheu, o olhei com carinho e segurei seus ombros de vagar.

-Ouça filho, você sabe que o papai te ama, que a mamãe te ama, que todos os seus irmãos te amam inclusive o Emmett, voce não é um intruso, voce é parte dessa familia. Quando eu decidi te adotar e adotar a Alice, não foi por pena, foi por amor, por carinho, por puro sentimento de paternidade que brotou dentro de mim quando vi aquele menino certinho e aquela menina estilosa na minha frente. -Falando isso eu pude ouvir um soluço sair de sua boca.

-Mas...mas...

-Nada de mas Jasper! Nada nesse mundo, eu repito, nada nesse mundo vai mudar meu amor por voce meu filho, eu sou seu pai e isso nunca vai mudar, se um dia tiver que sair dessa casa, vai sair comigo, com sua mãe, com seus irmãos, com sua familia do lado. -Ele abaixou a cabeça novamente para abafar o choro, eu o abracei, o abracei com todo o meu amor, com todo o carinho que eu poderia dar aquela criança, ele se agarrou tão forte no meu pescoço que poderia me decapitar. O puxei de vagar para o meu colo, agora sim, meu anjinho estava ali, protegido e amado em meu colo, onde eu podia mima-lo até cansar.

-D-Despulpeeee papaiiii -Ele chorou em meu ombro, o abafando enquanto enterrava sua cabeça no meu pescoço.

-Desculpar oque filho? -Perguntei enquanto alisava suas costas com carinho.

-P-por a-char que o senhor n-ão m-me amava maisssss... -Ele falou e eu o puxei de vagar para olhar no fundo dos seus olhos.

-Jasper, eu te amo filho! Eu te amo como se fosse minha vida, eu daria minha alma por você menino, não precisa se fazer de durão comigo meu pequeno, você sabe que quando esta no meu colo você é só uma criancinha, meu anjinho. -Ele se agarrou no meu pescoço de novo e eu deixei que ele se acalmasse, alisava suas costas, seus cabelos de anjo, beijava seu rosto e seu ombro.

Meu menino, ele sabe disso, e eu entendo que ele se magoou. Mas todos os meus filhos sabem, que mesmo que tenham 100 anos, mil anos, eles sempre serão minhas criancinhas, meus bebes, meus filhinhos.

-Filho, agora entendeu tudo o que o papai te falou? -Perguntei olhando seus olhinhos.

-Sim senhor. -Ele falou limpando os olhos com as mãos.

-Que bom filho, mas agora você sabe o que vai acontecer não é? Eu falei a vocês, nada de brigas. -Falei calmo e determinado, o virei de bruços no meu colo e abaixei sua calça e sua cueca de uma vez só.

-Espere ai papai! Espere ai paizinhoooo -Ele logo voltou a chorar, eu estranhei, Jasper quando apanha sempre demonstra ser durão até que não aguente mais e comece a chorar, mas dessa vez, ele ja estava chorando.

-Eu já disse nada de brigas. -Falei e levantei a mão, meu filho já se esperneava tentando sair do meu colo mas o segurei firme com a outra mão.

-NÃO PAPAI!

**PLAFT* **aaahhaaaiiiiii

**PLAFT* **desculpaaaaaa

**PLAFT* **eu sinto muittoooooo

**PLAFT* **papaiii chegaaaa

**PLAFT* **por favorrrr

NUNCA **PLAFT* **paizinhoooo

MAIS** PLAFT* **papaizinhooooooOOOOO

BRIGUE** PLAFT* **ta doendooooo

COM** PLAFT* **ta doendo muitoooooooo

SEU** PLAFT* **desculpaaaaaaa

IRMÃO!** PLAFT* **nunca mais papai nunca maaaaiiiiiiii

Levantei sua cueca e tirei sua calça, ele gemeu quando a cueca tocou no seu bumbum. O levantei e o coloquei novamente no meu colo, o abraçando forte.

-Pronto meu anjinho...ja acabou, pronto, pronto... -Falava enquanto o balançava como um neném de colo.

-Eu sinto muitooooo -Ele falava soluçando e ainda aos prantos.

-Ok meu filho, papai perdoa, papai ama você meu anjinho. -Falava o alisando nas costas e nos cabelos, ficamos ali quase meia hora até ele se acalmar, o coloquei deitado de bruços na cama e beijei sua testa carinhosamente.

-Filho, eu vou chamar sua mãe ok? Ela vai te dar um banho e você pode descer se quiser. -Falei.

-Ah pai, eu sei tomar banho sozinho... -Ele protestou e eu sorri de canto.

-Nada disso. Sua mãe vai te dar um banho pois ela deve ja esta com o coração na mão de ouvir voce chorar. Eu volto depois ok anjinho do papai? -Falei com aquela voz que se fala com criança, sabe, aquelas bem chatas mesmo, ele afundou a cabeça no travesseiro.

-Oh pai! -Sorri com sua revolta, beijei suas costas e sai de seu quarto.

Por momento minha casa estava em paz, só preciso fazer com que Jasper desculpe Emmett. Uma longa caminhada me aguarda.


	8. 8- Deixa a mamãe te ajudar

**Atenção meninas, eu sei que fiquei esse tempo sem postar nada mas é por que não tava vendo muitos comentarios nesse cap, ai fiquei desmotivada, mas quando eu decido escreve-lo, aparece review até do além, então esta ai ele, espero que gostem.**

**POV Esme**

Eu estava com meu coração na mão, do tamanho de uma ervilha, só de ouvir os gritos do meu ursinho o meu corpo ja se tremia inteiro. Meu Deus, eu sei que ele merecia por ter falado tal coisa a Jasper, mas atire a primeira pedra a mãe que nunca ficou agoniada quando seus filhos apanham...eu não queria interromper, mas a verdade é que eu queria arrobar aquela porta, tirar meu ursinho do colo do pai e o encher de mimos, mas eu sabia que caso eu entrasse naquele quarto, principalmente se ele me chama-se, ele iria apanhar mais. Own meu Deus, aquele bumbumzinho deve ta todo vermelho por causa das palmadas, ele ja estava chorando e eu ouvia muito bem, na realidade, toda a casa ouvia.

Mas logo ouvi Carlisle desabotoar o cinto e eu me desesperei, eu iria arrombar aquela porta, iria mesmo, segurei a barra da minha saia com força e cerrei meus dentes o mais forte que eu podia, os gritos do meu filho estavam invadindo meus ouvidos como agulhas! Eu tinha que me acalmar, eu tinha que me acalmar...lembro-me bem da vez em quer Carlisle bateu em Edward por causa de uma birra que ele fez quando fomos caçar perto do rio, não nego, o garoto merecia mesmo umas palmadas pela cena que fez, mas meu marido achando que a mão pesada dele não foi o suficiente, ainda bateu no menino de cinto! Só não bateu nele de vara verde pois eu entrei voando no quarto e o tirei do colo do pai como uma gata que protege o filhote. Carlisle ficou sem reação no momento, mas quando ele se levantou para falar comigo sobre minha ação eu o olhei com raiva, o olhei com muita raiva, meus olhos estavam negros, meus dentes cerravam para não voar nele, enquanto ouvia meu bebe chorando em meus braços como um garotinho. Ainda me lembro bem das palavras que falamos nessa hora:

_-Esme, oque você esta fazendo? O que significa isso?_ -Ele perguntou no seu modo severo e eu não aguentei, ele poderia falar com qualquer um dos filhos assim, mas comigo, haha, neguinho dobra a língua quando eu to com raiva.

_-Eu não vou deixar que bata mais nessa criança, ela ja apanhou o suficiente..._ -Falei seca, fria, mais do que eu imagina que podia falar.

_-Esme..._

_-Se tocar mais uma vez nesse menino depois dessa SURRA que ele levou, eu não vou responder por mim. Tudo tem limite Carlisle!_ -Peguei meu filho pelo braço e o levei para o meu quarto sem olhar pra traz, Carlisle ficou pasmo, sem saber o que fazer, ele nunca tinha me visto daquele jeito, ele não sabia como agir comigo naquele estado.

Ficamos no máximo 3 dias sem nos falar diretamente, mas eu não ia dar meu braço a torcer assim tão fácil, Carlisle na frente dos filhos é o pai responsável, disciplinador, cuidadoso e amoroso, na minha frente ele não passa de outro adolescente, até por que sou mais velha que ele na idade biológica, ele tem "23" e eu tenho "26", então digamos que ele é leite ninho pra mim, por mais que na idade de vampiro ele seja bem, bem mais velho. Mas no fim do terceiro dia ele falou comigo...me pediu desculpas pela greve de não nos falarmos e eu pedi desculpas pelo modo que agi em relação ao Eddie, no final, ele acabou com sua cabeça enterrada em meus seios, derramando varias lagrimas contidas e soluços baixos...é tão bonitinho o ver chorar, parece uma criancinha, da até vontade de morde a bochecha dele, mas tenho que me tocar que ele é meu marido, e não um dos meus filhos, mas mesmo assim, não deixa de ser fofinho.

Quando o massacre do meu filho acabou eu me acalmei um pouco mais, e pude ouvir os mimos do meu marido com seu ursinho. Era sempre assim, depois de terem acertado as contas o papai enchia seus filhinhos de mimos, normal por aqui, quando Carlisle saiu e eu olhei pra ele com olhar de clemencia, eu precisava cuidar do meu ursinho.

-Querida por favor, dê um banho no Emmie. -Ele falou todo carinhoso e eu não me segurei, o abracei forte e dei um beijo em seus lábios, meu Deus, só Deus sabe o quanto eu amo esse homem.

-Obrigada meu amor... -Falei pra ele beijando seu rosto, mas logo o larguei e corri pro quarto do meu menino, ele estava deitado de bruços na cama, sem as calças e sem a cueca, me dando visão daquele bumbum vermelhinho, castigado, corri até seu lado e me ajoelhei do lado de sua cama, o beijando no rosto.

-Own meu ursinho... -Falei com aquela voz que se fala com criancinhas...ele me olhou com aqueles olhinhos marejados de veneno e eu me desmanchei.

Comecei a alisar suas costas carinhosamente, mas quando cheguei com a mão no seu bumbum ele deu um pulo na casa.

-Ai mamãe! Ai, dói... -Ele choramingou, me assustei com seu pulo mas logo comecei a massagear o bumbum do meu ursinho com carinho.

-Meu ursinho...nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas, eu quase quebro a porta desse quarto quando te ouço chorar. -Ele sorriu quando eu falei isso, aquele sorriso bem sapeca que eu adoro, acabei sorrindo também.

-Desculpa mamãezinha, eu prometo que não faço mais isso. -Ele falou todo manhosinho e eu o beijei no ombro, subindo pelo seu pescoço até chegar no seu rostinho molhado.

-Tudo bem meu amor, agora vamos levantar e ir pro banheiro para tomar um banho. -Falei me levantando e eu enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro. -Ai não Emmett, birra pra não tomar banho agora não né filho? -Reclamei colocando a mão na cintura.

-Oh mamãe! Tomei banho hoje de manhã! -Ele falou e eu quase caio pra traz, esse menino esta desde de manhã sem tomar banho?

-Ah mais é agora que você vai tomar um banho, e um BOM banho mocinho, quem já se viu? -Falei segurando seu braço o ajudando a levantar, ele se ajeitava todo cuidadoso pro bumbum não bater em nada, mas ainda sim gemia um pouquinho, eu sorri com sua manha.

Andamos devagarzinho até chegarmos no banheiro do seu quarto, entramos e eu liguei a água da banheira, ele não vai conseguir sentar direito, então pedi que ele tirasse a roupa e deitasse de bruços dentro da banheira. Emmett nunca teve vergonha de mim, sempre que eu precisava ver ele nu para alguma coisa, ele nunca se importava, era bom isso, não era preciso uma guerra para ver ele pelado, ele se deitou e eu peguei o sabonete liquido, que era o melhor em situações assim, coloquei um pouco na minha mão, esfreguei e comecei a passar pelas suas costas, passei pelos seus braços e pelas suas pernas, deixei seu bumbum por ultimo, quando comecei a esfregar o seu bumbum ele deu outro pulo.

-Ai! Dói! Mamãe! -Ele reclamou, mas não deixei de passar.

-Calma ursinho... -Pedi carinhosamente.

-Ta doendo mamãe! Para!

-Emmett, tem que lavar o bumbum filho... -Sorri com sua manha.

Logo eu terminei de lavar seu bumbum e o ajudei a levantar, liguei então o chuveiro para molhar sua cabecinha.

-Abra o pintinho e lave meu bem. -Falei e ele me olhou.

-Ah qual é mãe, a senhora vai ficar olhando? -Ele perguntou, eu sorri alto.

-Tudo bem meu ursinho, a mamãe vira pra voce se lavar, agora lave direito se não eu mesma lavo. -Falei me virando fingindo esta lavando as mãos.

-Mãeeeee... -Ele reclamou e eu sorri ainda mais, adoro isso.

Quando ele terminou, peguei sua toalha amarela e o ajudei a colocar ao redor da cintura. Saímos do banheiro e fui até seu guarda-roupas, peguei uma blusa branca sem manga e uma calça de moletom cinza, achei melhor não o fazer vestir uma cueca, ele tirou a toalha e se vestiu, guardei sua toalha e ele se deitou na cama. O olhei carinhosamente.

-Meu ursinho esta com fome esta? -Perguntei com aquela voz.

-Um pouco mãezinha. -Ele falou todo manhoso e eu fui até ele, beijei sua cabeça e alisei seu rosto.

-Mamãe vai esquentar um pouco de sangre pra você tomar na mamadeira ok? -Falei e ele me olhou um indignação.

-Oh mãe, mamadeira não né? -Ele falou cruzando os braços, eu sorri.

-Filho você não vai conseguir se sentar pra beber em um copo, ou prefere se sentar?

Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

-Não, não, pode trazer na mamadeira mesmo. -Eu sorri com isso, ele falou de um modo tão bonitinho, beijei sua bochecha e sai de seu quarto em direção a cozinha.

Logo escuto Jasper gritando, chorando na verdade, logo penso oque? Carlisle já esta la no quarto dele, provavelmente acertando as contas por causa da briga dele com o irmão, que só pra constar, afundaram o chão da sala com isso. Meu estomago afundou, Jasper não é de chorar no inicio de uma surra, só se algo aconteceu antes. Mal coloquei o sangue de Emmett pra esquentar e Carlisle ja estava do meu lado.

-Querida, quando terminar o que esta fazendo, por favor, vá da um banho no anjinho. -Ele falou, tão calmo, tão sereno, eu o beijei, o beijei com todo meu amor, com meu carinho.

-Eu te amo sabia? -Perguntou e ele sorriu.

-Eu também te amo minha vida. -Ele falou e voltamos a nos beijar, la vamos nós, agora seria mais difícil, Jasper não seria fácil para tomar banho, mas sou persistente e vou até o fim.


	9. 9- Contas a pagar

**POV Carlisle**

Eu tinha que dar algum jeito do Jasper desculpar o Emmett, essa historia ja passou e ja esta velha de mais, e pelo que Emmett me contou dela, Edward ainda estava no meio...ah...claro que ele estava, não existe confusão de irmãos dentro de casa se não tiver o dedo do Edie no meio, ele se aproveitou de uma situação para o seu bem próprio, esse menino nunca cansa? Ta bom, eu admito que eu o mimei muito...ta certo eu ainda mimo, mas eu mimo todos os meus filhos e eles não são assim como o Edward.

Me aproximei de seu quarto e bati na porta, mesmo sem ele falar nada eu entrei, sabia que ele estava lá pelo seu cheiro. Quando eu entrei ele estava lendo um livro, deitado de lado na cama. Coloquei as mãos no seu livro e o puxei pra cima, o fechei e coloquei sobre o criado mudo.

-Ah papai, e estava chegando na parte boa do livro! -Ele protestou se ajeitando na cama e cruzando os braços, eu não queria prolongar aquilo, me sentei do seu lado e o olhei no fundo dos olhos.

-Edward, eu só quero que me responda, por que você chantageou seu irmão? -Perguntei serio e ele notou o nível da conversa, eu tinha proibido esse tipo de coisa dentro de casa, sem apostas e sem chantagens.

Ele começou a brincar os os próprios dedos.

-Eu estou esperando uma resposta Edward Anthony Cullen!-Falei mais duro ainda e ele se encolheu.

-E-Eu não sei...e-eu apenas pensei e-em fa-zer isso p-paizinho... -Ele falou com uma voz bem baixinha que se eu não fosse vampiro, não teria escutado.

-Não sabe? Fazer seu irmão limpar seu quarto e fazer todos os seus deveres de casa durante um mês é certo Edward? -Perguntei procurando seus olhos. -Olhe pra mim menino. -Disse tão serio que ele levantou a cabeça com dificuldade para me olhar.

Ele não falou nada, apenas ficou me olhando mas procurando um lugar para onde olhar.

-Edward, Edward, eu estou usando toda minha paciência com você...-Repreendi ele pela demora a me responder.

-Não...-Ele falou baixinho de novo. -Mas papai eu queria ajuda-lo! -Ele protestou.

-Ajuda-lo fazendo com que ele fizesse suas coisas em troca de todo mundo voltando a falar com ele? -Perguntei e ele abaixou a cabeça de novo.

-Desculpe... -Ele disse humildemente.

-Sabe filho, parece que quanto mais eu falo, mas você faz, você sabe que não admito chantagens, apostas ou algo do tipo, e ainda assim faz. -Falei me colocando de pé. -Isso não vai passar em branco. -Eu falei indo me sentar do outro lado da cama, bati no meu colo duas vezes e ele arregalou os olhos procurando se distanciar de mim.

-Perai papai, paizinho, por favor papai.. -Ele implorou mais eu neguei com a cabeça. -Eu aprendi papai, eu nunca mais faço isso papaizinhohhhhh...

Ele choramingou mais eu não me importei.

-Você sabe que eu não aceito esse tipo de coisa, faz descaradamente, ainda por cima com seu próprio irmão e acha que vai passar em branco? Não senhor rapazinho, vai levar umas boas palmadas sim, para aprender a não usar do estado emocional dos outros! -Falei, eu estava determinado, ele choramingou outra vez formando seu bico clássico.

-Não paizinhoooo por favorrrrrr -Eu ja estava perdendo a minha pasciencia com aquele garoto, me levantei e o peguei pelo braço, não tão forte, e o coloquei de bruços no meu colo.

-Por que voce vai levar essas palmadas Edward? -Perguntei abaixando sua calça junto com sua cueca.

-P-Por que o-o senhor n-não me amaaaaaaaa -E seu choro estrondou, ele não tinha levado o que merecia e ja estava chorando, eu tenho ódio disso, isso não passa de pura birra.

Pelo contrario filho. **PLAFT***** AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII

Eu faço isso por que te amo **PLAFT***** AAAaaaahhhaiiiiiiiiii

E por que não quero **PLAFT***** papaiiiiiiiiiiiiii

que voce seja **PLAFT***** Aaaaauuuuuuuuuu

uma pessoa egoísta! **PLAFT*****cheggaaaaaa papaiiiiiiii

**PLAFT***** desculpeeeeeeeee

**PLAFT***** aaaaahhaaiiiiiiiiii papaiiiiiiiiii

**PLAFT***** ta doendooooooooooooo

**PLAFT***** PAPAIIIIIIIIII

**PLAFT***** por favorrrrrrr paizinhooooo

**PLAFT***** paizinhooooohhhhhhhh

**PLAFT***** aaaaaaaaaaaahaaaiii

Esse menino chorava como se o apocalipse fosse acontecer, tentei não me importar, achei melhor não bater mais, o recado ja tinha sido dado e ele com certeza deve ter entendi. Eu levantei sua calça e sua cueca e o sentei em meu colo ainda chorando.

-D-Desculpa papaizinhooooo -Ele falou e eu sorri com sua manha.

-Tudo bem meu bebezinho, papai perdoa, mas não faça mais isso ok? -Perguntei e ele balançou a cabeça.

Ficamos ali por alguns minutos, eu queria que ele se acalmasse pois ainda levaria uma mamadeira pro meu ursinho.

-Papai precisa ir agora lá no quarto do Emmie, mas volta já ok? Meu pequeno esta com fome? -Perguntei e ele formou de novo seu bico de manha, sorri alto cm isso.

-Um p-pouquinho... -Ele falou, beijei sua testa e me levantei, o deitando na cama.

-Papai vai preparar uma mamadeira pra você ok meu neném? -Beijei suas costas e sai, andei até o quarto do Emmie, era a hora do meu ursinho comer alguma coisa.


	10. 10- Descobrindo umas coisinhas

**POV Rosalie**

Eu não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem falar com o meu urso, mas poxa, vamos pensar né, ele não afetou apenas o Jazz mas também a Lice, eu sei eu sei, isso ja esta cansando todo mundo aqui em casa, e eu quero que isso acabe logo de uma vez, o que ainda esta deixando todos de cabelo em pé é o fato do Jasper ainda não esta falando com o Emmett, mas fora isso, todos dentro de casa ja voltaram a falar com o grande urso, ninguém suporta ver ele em uma depressão. Decidir então ir lá no seu quarto, falar um pouco com ele, o pior ja tinha passado, ele ja tinha acertado as contas com o papai e ja estava tudo de boa.

Sair do meu quarto e fechei a porta, andei pelos corredores e vi a minha mãe entrando no quarto do Jasper, deve ser para mima-lo depois que ele levou umas palmadas por ter brigado, vale salientar que foi uma briga que afundou o chão da sala, com certeza eles vão pagar o piso com suas mesadas. Segurei a maçaneta e a girei, entrei em seu quarto e fechei a porta, ele estava deitado de barriga pra cima, olhando o teto, me aproximei dele e dei um beijo breve em sua boca, ele me olhou e sorriu, sentei-me na cadeira do lado e o olhei.

-Como você esta grande urso? -Perguntei sorrindo e ele sorriu de lado.

-Bem, só um pouco dolorido ainda. -Ele fez uma breve careta, me fazendo sorri. -Você ainda esta zangada comigo? -Ele fez uma carinha tão bonitinha que eu me derreti, meu menino grande.

-Não Emmie, não estou, eu não consigo ficar sem falar com você meu amor, mesmo você falando tanta merda. -Falei e ele sorriu.

-Eu sei...tenho que aprender a segurar essa minha língua.

-Concordo.

-Então, quando eu ficar "melhor" disso, que tal irmos caçar? Só nós dois? -Ele sorriu maliciosamente pra mim.

-O papai vai deixar? Acho difícil, ele nos trata como bebês. -Cruzei meus braços com ar de revolta e Emmett sorriu alto.

-Ah qual é Rose, não vai me dizer que não gosta quando o papai te mima...

O olhei seria e ele sorriu mais alto ainda, logo ouvimos a maçaneta girar e logo papai entrou nos olhando, mas na mão dele tinha uma MAMADEIRA? Uma mamadeira amarela? OQUE?

-Oi princesinha. -Ele falou se aproximando de nós dois.

-Oi pai...de quem é essa mamadeira? -Perguntei apontando pra ela e ele logo a olhou.

-Ah isso? É do Emmett.

-PAAAAIIIIII! -Eu não pude deixar de rir, cara o Emmie tinha uma mamadeira, mas por Deus, ele não sabia que eu também tinha, tipo, ninguém pode saber, só o papai e a mamãe

-Pode deixar Emmie rsrsrsrsrs eu não conto pra ninguém. -Eu falei colocando a mão na boca sorrindo.

-Não sei pra que essa bobagem, afinal de contas todos vocês tem uma mamadeira. -Papai falou e se eu pudesse ficar vermelha eu ficaria. Como é? Todos?

-Pai! -Falei revoltada, não era pra falar nada! -C-Como assim todos? A Alice...

-Ela tem uma mamadeira, e a cor é rosa. -Fiquei pasma.

-O Jasper...

-Ele também tem, a dele é verde. -Papai cruzou os braços sorrindo e eu quase caio pra trás, oque? Logo o Jasper? O major? O filho durão? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-Nem vou perguntar se o Edward tem... -Falei me levantando da cadeira.

-A dele é azul. -Papai sorriu se aproximando do Emmett.

-E a da Rose pai? Que cor é? -Emmett perguntou e eu arregalei os olhos.

-Vermelha. -E meu pai ainda me olha sorrindo? Ele acha que isso é uma coisa normal?

-Pode deixar Rose, não conto pra ninguém. -Ele falou com aquela cara de quem vai aprontar algo.

-Princesinha, sua irmã estava te chamando, parece que ela quer ajuda com uma combinação de roupas no quarto dela. -Papai falou, não sei pra que a Alice ainda pede opiniões se ela é a que mais entende de moda dentro dessa casa, mas fazer oque né?

-Tudo bem, eu ja vou indo então e deixar o ursinho com o papai. -Falei debochada, Emmett mostrou a língua e meu pai deu um leve tapinha em seu braço como aviso, sorri e sai do quarto. Lá vou seu servir de boneca para a Alice.


	11. 11- Sorte

**Meninas me desculpem esse sumiço! Eu fiquei sem tempo de postar! Mas eu estou de volta! E peço a vocês para me ajudarem na campanha _#QueroValsaDaMeia-NoiteParte4_ é, eu preciso da parte 4 dessa fic que é feita pela honorável BiaSFA, grande escritora de Spankfic! Então, aproveitem o cap. Bjs **

**POV ESME**

Eu tinha terminado de limpar a cozinha, o dia hoje tinha sido cansativo de mais, por mais que que vampiros não se cansem fisicamente, nosso emocional fica em frangalho. Eu ainda tinha que dar banho em Jasper, então me preparei para muita dor de cabeça, ver Jasper nu era sempre uma luta quando se fazia necessário.

Subi as escadas da minha casa e entrei no corredor em direção ao quarto do meu filho, andei e segurei a maçaneta, batendo duas vezes. Entrei e ele estava todo encolhidinho na cama, deitado de lado todo coberto.

Me aproximei e deitei do seu lado, acariciei seus cachos, o real motivo do seu apelido de anjinho, beijei seu rostinho que estava todo molhado, deduzi que era por causa das lagrimas depois da conversa com Carlisle.

Levei a minha mão a massagear o bumbumzinho dele, mas ele se virou pra mim e se encolheu em meus braços.

-Não mamãe, ai dói. -Ele falou todo manhoso e eu me derreti o abracei bem forte e beijei o topo da sua cabeça.

-Onw meu anjinho...-Falei toda carinhosa com a minha criança. -Dói é? -Perguntei e ele confirmou com a cabela.

Jasper é de longe, o mais durão dos meus filhos, por ele ter sido major muito tão novo quando era humano, ele tem essa postura militar durona. Mas quando ele esta apenas comigo ou com o pai, ele vira uma verdadeira criança, chega a ser tão manhoso quanto Edward.

-Mamãe desculpe. -Ele falou e eu pude notar lagrimas descendo de seus olhinhos.

-Pelo oque anjinho? -Perguntei.

-Por um momento ter me sentido um intruso. -Ele falou e eu fiz um movimento com a boca de quando se ver uma criancinha deixando o sorvete cair.

-Meu amor, essa casa é sua, você nunca sairá daqui meu amor. Nunca. -Beijei seu rosto novamente, eu estava com toda certeza, emanando todo meu amor para aquele menino.

Ele me abraçou forte e ficamos assim por um bom tempo, até que ele mesmo foi me soltando aos poucos e então o olhei.

-Anjinho, vamos pro banheiro agora. -Falei e ele me olhou assustado.

-Pra que?!

-Para eu poder te dar um banho filho, vamos...-Me levantei e ele me olhou com cara de desgosto.

-Não mãe...por favor mãezinha, eu sei tomar banho sozinho. -Ele estava jogando sujo, ele sabia que eu não resistia quando ele me chamava de mãezinha, eu pensei em desistir, em deixar ele tomar banho sozinho, mas eu preciso, mas do que nunca, forma uma relação de confiança com ele.

-Filho o papai pediu e eu quero te dar banho, meu amor, eu quero que você confie em mim, não quero que tenha vergonha nem de mim e nem do papai anjinho, somos seus pais, só queremos o melhor pra você. Por favor... -Falei o olhando, ele foi se levantando de vagar, sem vontade nenhuma, mas já era um crédito ele ter confiado em mim para fazer isso.

Andei até o banheiro do quarto dele e liguei o chuveiro, mas ele continuou parado.

-A roupa filho...

Pedi mas ele continuou parado.

-Filho...

-Mãe por favor...por favor...-Ele não pediu, ele suplicou, suspirei, achei melhor deixar isso para uma próxima vez.

-Ok anjinho...você venceu, dessa vez passa ok? -Andei até ele e beijei seu rosto.

-Obrigado mãezinha. -Ele me abraçou forte e eu sorri.

-De nada meu amor, mas olha, tome banho direitinho ouviu? Se não, não tem mamãezinha, nem choro, nem nada que me impeça de te dar um banho entendeu?

Falei seria e ele balançou a cabeça.

-Sim senhora.

-Ótimo, agora eu vou ver como esta seu irmãozinho, daqui a pouco eu volto.


End file.
